Oh, No! I Messed Up!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Because of the perverted idiota, Yamamoto Takeshi, last night, Sawada Tsunayoshi can barely stand up today. But lucky him, his lover is a very gentle and caring guy. In fact, Yamamoto promises Tsuna that he will take care of the paperworks and replace Tsuna as the new mafia boss! What will happen next? Chaos! Yamamoto even fires Gokudera off work! Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Humor.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Oh, No! I Messed Up! – Chapter 1**

"You Did What? You Fired Gokudera?!"

Today was actually a special day for the 24-years-old mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No, it was not his birthday. Instead, it was a free-from-paperworks day! How did that even happen? Heck, how could Reborn even let that happen? In all honesty, the Vongola Decimo himself didn't know how this could happen. All he knew that he had quite a rough night with a certain perverted idiota, his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, last night… and so, he barely could stand up today.

It was just a sudden idea, casually popped up from his beloved, the one-and-only Rain Guardian. The raven-haired guy insisted Tsuna to take a day off from all of his mafia boss duty just for today and in return, Yamamoto promised to personally take care of it.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I can't just randomly abandon my works just for today." Tsuna threw a concerned look towards his lover as he reclined back on his comfortable king-sized bed. His voice was stern despite a slight tint of worry coloring it.

"It's gonna be fine! In fact, it's gonna be awesome! I'm sure I can do that. Tsuna just take all the rest you need!" Yamamoto reassured carefreely, giving out his sparkling, brighter-than-the-sun smile, "I am pretty sure I can be a mafia boss too if I want!"

"Alright, no. I'm not doing it. I can't possibly let you do that." Tsuna sweat-dropped after hearing that. Judging from his boyfriend's personality, and that happy-go-lucky smile, Takeshi probably would treat this as some sort of a mafia game. Tsuna just couldn't afford to take such risk. He knew his position as the Vongola Decimo was not some kind of a game to play. It was a huge responsibility

"N-No! You can't! Tsuna must rest! Besides, the kid told me it was fine!" Yamamoto went all-out with his stubbornness. His hazel eyes were gleaming with undying determination, wanting to take up the challenge.

"Huh? Reborn, did? For real?!" Tsuna looked surprised, slightly taken aback by the fact that the evil sadistic tutor approved all this. At first, he thought Reborn would be on his side, declining this idea.

"Yes! He also told me that you needed the time to rest, enjoying your life."

"He… said that?" The mafia boss now threw a suspicious glance, looking all skeptical towards his boyfriend. Tsuna knew Reborn would never say that 'enjoying life' phrase. That Satan took place in human form didn't have the word 'fun' in his dictionary. It was all just torture, torture, and torture.

"I think..?"

"Takeshi, he really said that or not?"

"Y-Yes! He really did! Hahaha…" Yamamoto gave an awkward laugh as he averted his glance away from the questioning brunet.

 _Gotta change the topic fast!_

"Tsuna believes in me, don't you?" He then proceeded to launch his best adorable puppy eyes attack to the Sky Guardian. He knew all too well there's no way Tsuna could reject this. It was just too irresistible!

"Uhh…" Tsuna let out an awkward pause. In his mind, he already knew that his boyfriend would probably, if not definitely, mess it all up. But he didn't have the heart to say that. He didn't want to make Yamamoto sad.

 _I'm definitely regretting this…_

"Of course, I believe in you, silly. I think you can do a fantastic job." Tsuna gave his warmest everlasting smile to his lover, agreeing to his deal.

"Wow, you think so too? I'm so happy!" Upon hearing that, Yamamoto went ecstatic as he then leaped forward and pulled Tsuna into a loving embrace.

"Too tight… Can't… Breathe…" Despite all that, Tsuna still reciprocated the hug, giving small encouraging pats to the happy-go-lucky guy.

"Ohh! Hahaha! Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto pulled himself away, giving some space for his Tuna to catch a breath. After that, he then stood up and pumped his fist to the air.

"Yosh! I'm pumped up! Time to play the mafia game!" the Rain Guardian playfully stated, excitement was apparent on his face.

"Mouuu, Takeshi. This isn't a game!" Tsuna pouted his lips in protest.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding!" Takeshi smiled reassuringly as he then leaned closer to Tsuna and gave the brunet a small chaste kiss on his forehead, just enough to show his affection, "My Tuna-fish just rest here, alright? I promise everything is going to be awesome!"

"Mmm… Okay. Thanks for doing this for me. Honestly, I really do need a day off."

"Alright! Off I go!" With that being said, Yamamoto then took his leave, letting the brunet to enjoy his private me-time _._

"And there he goes… Well, it's just for a day. It's not gonna be that bad, right?" Tsuna mumbled as if he was thinking out loud.

"In the meantime…" he went to look at the stack of pillows on his bed and leaped himself to dive on that, enjoying the comfortable feeling coming from the soft pillows, "As expected, bed is really awesome!"

* * *

After all that conversation with his boyfriend, Yamamoto went straight to the Decimo's office. No, he was not going to do the paperworks just yet. There was one thing that he urgently needed to do before all that. He wanted to sit on Tsuna's boss chair and spin around with it!

Sitting on that chair, leaning back, resting his arms on the armrest all comfortably, Yamamoto somehow felt really cool. It was as if he became the leader of the Vongola Famiglia himself! He was never the kind of person that cared about all this trivia things, but hey, once he enjoyed it, it certainly felt super amazing.

That was until he was suddenly alerted by the gentle knockings on the door. Without further ado, it's time for the new mafia boss to shine!

"Come in!" Yamamoto said eagerly in response to the knockings.

And so, the door was opened, followed by the Storm Guardian entering the room. It was obvious that the one knocking was Gokudera Hayato. No one ever bothered to knock on Tsuna's office except that guy.

"Huh? You? What are you doing in the Tenth's office?" Gokudera's voice was interrogative, despite the puzzled look on his face.

"Ohh, hello Gokudera! Guess what? I am the boss now! You can call me the Eleventh! Or the Tenth and a Half also works!" Yamamoto stated happily, spinning left and right on Tsuna's boss chair.

Too bad, no single fuck was given regarding to that.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where is Tenth?"

"Tsuna is unavailable today. And I told you already I'm the boss!" The Rain Guardian grew stubborn upon getting ignored.

"As if. You can't do that." Gokudera firmly denied such fact.

"I actually can! You don't believe me? Well, guess what? You're fired." Yamamoto threw a condescending evil smile to the silveret.

"What?!" Hayato finally lost his composure.

"That's right! I'm the boss now! And I can fire you! Hahaha!"

"That's ridiculous! I don't work for you, dumbass!" The Storm Guardian raised his voice in protest.

"That's very true! Because you're already fired. Hahaha!" Takeshi laughed out loud, feeling all proud because he was winning the argument.

"What the hell?! I don't have time for this shitty game!" Gokudera's face was flushed red, complete with angry steams coming out of him. "And you can't fire me. I quit!"

"Woah! So feisty!" The Rain Guardian commented as he watched the feisty bomber stormed out of the Decimo's office, while cursing the stupid new boss angrily.

"Damn, I feel so cool! So this is what Tsuna feels all day? I love it!" Yamamoto grinned mischievously to himself, feeling the sudden excitement bursting in his chest.

"Hmm! I think this is already going so well!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello,

It has been long since I last wrote a story. To tell you the truth, I feel a tad bit lonely. I just need a friend to really vent out my constant obsession with 8027.

Thanks for reading my story.

See ya.


End file.
